What Was I Thinkin?
by MsMKT86
Summary: Sam tells his friends about a crazy night out with Mercedes. But little did he know, his night was about to get crazier. -TWO SHOT-
1. What Was I Thinkin'

**A/N: Hey ya'll. Just a little Samcedes one shot to make the day or night as it were go by a little faster. I hope you enjoy it.**

**And as always, REVIEWS = LOVE!**

**P.S. The song lyrics are in bold. If during the lyrics words are like **this,** I added them. Just for overall flow.**

_**I DO NOT OWN**_** WHAT WAS I THINKING BY DIERKS BENTELY.**

* * *

Sam Evans sauntered into his shared apartment tired but fulfilled. He peeked around the place to make sure that his roommates, Noah Puckerman or Puck, Artie Abrams and Blaine Anderson, we're all in bed. When the coast was clear he went back to the door and waved in his girlfriend, Mercedes Jones. When she crossed the threshold, he kissed her and pointed her back to his bedroom. He went to the kitchen and was rooting around in the fridge when the light suddenly came on. Sam bumped his head.

"Shit." he muttered.

"Sorry, man." Blaine said tying the belt on his blue and black plaid robe. "Why are you out here in the dark?"

"I wasn't going to be out here long." Sam answered putting two bottles of water on the counter.

"Are you thirsty?"

"What?"

"Two bottles of water." Blaine said pointing to the eco-friendly bottles of water. Sam looked at the bottles and decided to lie.

"Yeah. I had a long night and I'm parched." Sam said grabbing the bottles and backing out of the kitchen. Suddenly, he got hit in the back of the knees and he hit the ground.

"Man watch where you going." Artie said as he wheeled himself around Sam. "What grown ass person walks backward?"

"I'm sorry Artie. Damn." Sam said as he got to his feet. When he turned to leave he ran into to Puck. "Shit."

"Damn dude." Puck said gently pushing Sam away. "I know your lips like drive the chicks wild or whatever but Puckzilla doesn't want to find out first hand, got me?"

"Gross Puck." Sam said rolling his eyes. He once again tried to make a quick getaway but Puck grabbed him.

"Why are you in such a hurry?"

"Because it's late and I'm tired."

"Don't be a bitch, Evans." Puckerman said. Artie laughed.

"Whatever." Sam said. "Why are you guys even up?"

"Well, I just got off the phone with Kurt." Blaine answered.

"I ain't gotta explain my comings and going to you." Artie said defensively. "But if you gotta know. I was on Skype my boo."

"Who's the lady of the month?" Blaine asked as he sat down at the table with a slice of cheesecake.

"Why?" Artie asked as he pulled items for a sandwich out of the fridge.

"'Cause you're a fucking boss." Puck said fist bumping Artie.

"You know that's right."

"Why am I still here?" Sam chimed in over Puck's praise of Artie.

"You too good to hang out with your boys?" Puck said taking a seat at the table with a bottle of juice and leftover Chinese.

"No, but I told you. I'm tired." Sam said standing up.

"Ahh shit!" Artie said wheeling over the table.

"What?" Blaine asked.

"He got a girl in the room." Artie said. Sam's ears flamed.

"Way to go Ironsides." Sam said. "So can I go now?"

"Hell no!" Puck said pulling Sam down into a chair. "Who is it? What happened tonight?"

"Yeah Sam. Why are you so tired after a date?" Blaine asked his eyes wide with curiosity.

"Spill it blondie." Artie said layering his sandwich.

"Mercedes." Sam said.

"The girl with the ass?" Puck said, his mouth full of rice.

"Yeah man." Sam confirmed. "Anyway, it was an awesome crazy-ass night."

"Yeah?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah. But it all started because of what I was feeling."

"Explain." Artie said biting his sandwich.

"Well, you guys know that Mercedes and I have been hanging out a lot lately." Sam said. They all nodded. "Well, her dad, not a fan of mine. I'm not on the doctor/lawyer track so I'm not really good enough."

"That's lame." Puck said.

"Yeah well, it is what it is. Anyway she called me tonight and told me to come over but man, what was I thinking." Sam said with a chuckle.

"What happened?" Blaine asked excitedly.

**"****Well, **Mercy** was a beauty from south **side of Lima." Sam began. **Her daddy had a heart like a nine pound hammer; **I **think he even did a little time in the slammer. What was I thinkin'?**

"Dude, really?" Puck asked. Sam shrugged then continued,

**"She snuck out **tonight **an' met me by the front gate. Her daddy came out a-wavin' that 12-gauge; we tore out the drive, he peppered my tailgate. What was I thinkin'?"**

"He really shot at you?" Blaine questioned.

"Yeah."

"Weren't you worried?"

**"Oh, I knew there'd be hell to pay. But that crossed my mind a little to late." ** Sam said.

"Why?" Artie asked.

**"'Cause I was thinkin' 'bout a little white tank top, sittin' right there in the middle by me. An' I was thinkin' 'bout a long kiss, man just gotta get goin', where the night might lead. I know what I was feelin'."** Sam explained.

"Yeah, we do too." Puck said with a chuckle.

**"But what was I thinkin'?" **Sam said ignoring Puckerman. **"What was I thinkin'?"**

"Then what happened?" Blaine asked as he cut himself another slice of cheesecake.

**"By the county line, the cops were nippin****'**** on our heels." **

"Wait. Wait." Artie said. "Her dad called the cops?"

"Yeah. He's like a criminal turned cop. So quick response. Anyway, we **pulled off the road an' kicked it in four-wheel. ** I **shut off the lights an' tore through a cornfield. What was I thinkin'?"**

"I knew there was a reason we were best friends." Puck said with a wide grin on his face.

"Just trying to have a little fun." Sam said. "Anyway, **at the side, she was hollerin' 'faster'. **I **took a dirt road, had the radio blastin'. Hit a honky-tonk for a little close dancin'. What was I thinkin'?"**

"Going to a honky-tonk? I don't know." Artie said.

"Yeah well, **I knew there'd be hell to pay. But that crossed my mind a little too late. 'Cause I was thinkin' 'bout a little white tank top, sittin' right there in the middle by me. An' I was thinkin' 'bout a long kiss, man just gotta get goin', where the night might lead. I knew what I was feelin'." **Sam said with a smile. **"But what was I thinkin'? What was I thinkin'?"**

"What happened at the honky-tonk, Sam?" Blaine asked on the edge of his seat. Sam laughed and put his bandaged hand on the table. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." he said flexing his fingers.

"Alright, Evans. Keep going." Puck said.

"Well, we danced to some fast stuff, got a couple of drinks, ate some wings and then it was slow dance hour. We held each other close and kissed and all that shit when all of a sudden **a mountain of a man with a 'Born to Kill' tattoo tired to cut in ** so **I knocked out his front tooth."** Sam said holding up his injured hand. **"We ran outside, hood slidin' like Bo Duke. What was I thinkin'?"**

"That you really didn't have an interest in living." Artie said jokingly.

"Anyway, **I finally got her home at a half past too late. **Her **daddy's in a lawn chair, sittin' on the driveway, **I **put it in park as he started my way. What was I thinkin'?" ** Sam said watching his boys wait with baited breath for him to continue. **"Oh, what was I thinkin'? Oh what was I thinkin'?"**

"Well?" Artie asked exasperatedly.

**"****Then she gave me 'come an' get me grin'." **Sam said with a smirk. **"An' like a bullet, we were gone again. 'Cause I was thinkin' 'bout a little white tank top sittin' right there in the middle by me. An' I was thinkin' 'bout a long kiss, man just gotta get goin', where the night might lead. I know what I was feelin'. But what was I thinkin'?"**

"That sounds like a hell of a night amigo." Puck said holding out his fist to Sam.

"I told you I was tired. **But what was I thinkin'?**" Sam said placing his fist on Puck's.

"About getting laid." Artie said putting his plate in the dishwasher.

**"**Yeah, **I know what I was feelin'." **Sam stated rising from the table. **"But what was I thinkin'?"**

"About what?" they all heard Mercedes voice asked from the doorway of the kitchen. They turned to look at her. Puck, Artie and Blaine all laughed. "What's funny?"

"Nothing, mama." Puck said. "Nice tank." he said as he and Artie admired the way the little white tank showed off her assets.

"Thanks." she said with a smile. "About what, Sam?"

"Nothing, Mercy. The boys just wanted to know what I did tonight." Sam said handing her a bottle of water.

"Well, nothing yet." she said with a sexy wink. She grabbed Sam's hand and pulled him from the kitchen. "Night boys." she said before closing Sam's bedroom door.

* * *

**A/N: I was thinking about making this a two-shot but I don't know. What do ya'll think? And I hope you enjoyed the read.**

**Don't forget, REVIEWS = LOVE!**


	2. Let's Make a Movie

**A/N: So this is the second shot to What Was I Thinkin'. It's...INSANE! The song was a lot...it was more...well...just read it. I hope you all have an AMAZING time reading this one. It got...um...well...it got INSANE. Anyway, enjoy and happy reading.**

**And as always, REVIEWS = LOVE! **

**P.S. This story is all the way RECKLESS! And I just couldn't reign it in. **

_**I DO NOT OWN LET'S MAKE A MOVIE BY NEXT**_

* * *

Mercedes closed the door to Sam's bed room and when she turned around he was holding a video camera.

"What's that for?" she asked coyly.

"Oh you know, just a little fun." he said with a sexy smirk.

"Just what kind of girl do you think I am, Sam Evans?"

"The kind that likes sneaking out, honky-tonk brawls and going fast."

"HA! Sounds about right." she said with a sweet smile.

"But I know because you're a good girl." he said as he approached her.

"So what?" she said wrapping her arms about his neck.

"Good girls make the best bad girls." he said before he smashed his lips into hers. Pulling her body close to him.

"That may be true but the video camera." she said breaking their kiss.

"It'll be fun." Sam said.

"I don't trust your roommates." Mercedes said with a quirk of her lips. "Well maybe Blaine." Sam laughed and kissed her again.

"This'll be for my eyes only, Mercy."

"Promise?"

"I promise." he said as he began to move his hands along her smooth body. She moaned under the touch of his callused fingers. He squeezed her nipple through the thin fabric of her little white tank top. He slid his hand down her body until his long fingers hit the top of her lacy purple panties.

Sam slid his fingers underneath them and found her smooth, wet and wanting. He stroked her clit and she moaned his name. He dipped one finger inside of her and rubbed the juice he found there on her clit.

"Sam." she muttered in pleasure. He smiled to himself. He loved that he could reduce her to putty with a stroke. Sam moved above her and removed her panties with his teeth. She tugged her tank top off. He grinned at her before he leaned down and licked her from slit to clit. Sam stopped, not wanting her to give him everything until they were rolling.

"Baby?" he said as he lay down beside her again. His fingers still playing with her clit. "The camera's all set."

"I don't know." she moaned. Sam slid two finds inside her wet pussy.

"You don't wanna be Sammy's little porn star?" he asked as he worked his long fingers in and out of her. Mercedes rolled her hips forward. "I knew you did. It'll be our little secret."

"How...did...you...know?" she barely got out.

"Your pussy never lies to me. She clenched my fingers when I asked." he said as he slowly slid his fingers from her. She felt her pussy clench again as she watched him put his fingers in his mouth.

"What do I have to do?" she asked.

** "Baby, let me direct you. **I'll **be the co-star witcha boo." **Sam said as he reached toward the tripod. **"Let's make a movie. It's gonna be me and you; I'm gonna be the camera crew. We could do what you wanna do. Let's make a movie."**

** "Dim the lights." **Mercedes said pointing toward the light switch. **"Camera, action.  
Record your rewards of satisfaction. Let's make a movie." **she said, deciding to just let go and enjoy. **"Hey boy! Whatchu waitin' for?" **she asked him as he stood behind the camera. **"Go ahead baby, press record. Each scene makes me want you more.  
Let's make a movie."**

** "No acting, girl it's all pure action." **Sam said as he adjusted the camera. **"My star actress on the mattress." **He smiled sexily at her. "**My red light special, watch the light by the lens; so when record is in that's when we begin, baby." **he said pointing to the spot where the light began to shine from. **"Take one, take two, take three." **He said counting on his fingers. Sam reached on the dresser behind him and grabbed a tiny remote before jumping on the bed. He pushed a button and Mercedes heard it whirring. She looked at him puzzled. **"**I'm **zoomin' on what we're doin' when you're on the top of me." ** he said as he pulled her onto his lap. **"And lean my chin in, you just might win an Emmy." **Sam reached between them and flicked her clit gently. **"Mamma gimme, and baby we can** make a movie." Mercedes writhed against his touch. "**Baby, let me direct you. **I'll** be the co-star witcha boo. Let's make a movie." **she kissed him passionately while his fingers still pleasured her. **"It's gonna be me and you; I'm gonna be the camera crew. We could do what you wanna do, **Mercy. **Let's make a movie." **Mercedes bucked her hips forward and felt two of his fingers slip into her wet and wanting folds. She moaned loudly when she felt his middle finger caress her spot while his thumb played with her clit.

**"Dim the lights **baby. Lights, **camera, action. Record your rewards of satisfaction. Let's make a movie" **she said between the moans that were ringing around the room. She sighed when he pulled his fingers out of her. **"Hey boy! Whatchu waitin' for. Go ahead baby, press record." **Mercedes said trying to move closer to him. **"Each scene makes me want you more. Let's make a movie, **Sammy.**" **Sam laughed as she practically pulled him completely flush to her.

** "You can be so corny; 'cause girl you got me horny." **he said as he pushed her way. He stood and removed his pants and T-shirt.** "I'll be Tom Cruise, I'll keep it firm." **Sam said as he began to stroke his ever growing cock. He smirked when he saw her watching him. **"**I'm a **superstar**;I got **super sperm." **He turned back to the dresser and began grabbing things. **"**There's **no need for a supporting cast. **Our **props **will **be chocolate**,Easter **grass and your sexy ass." **He said as he laid the items on the started to say something but he put his finger to his mouth. **"Quiet on the set. Don't say a word. We ain't even started yet. **Girl you **better get your ticket." **She giggled. Sam spread the Easter grass around the bed, he squeezed chocolate onto her nipple then licked it off, then he smacked her ravishing ass. **"**Baby this is **take four, take five, take six." **he said as he climbed on top of her. **"You wanted your big break; baby, this is it, oh** yeah." Mercedes leaned up and kissed him deeply. **"Baby, let me direct you. **I'll b**e the co-star witcha boo. let's make a movie." **Sam said as his kisses moved down her curvacious body. **"It's gonna be me and you. I'm gonna be the camera crew. We could do what you wanna do. Let's make a movie."**

** "**Then baby, **dim the lights. Camera, action. Record your rewards of satisfaction." **she said as she moved her body to meet his soft supple lips. **"Let's make a movie. Hey boy! Whatchu waitin' for? Go ahead baby, press record.  
Each scene makes me want you more. **Come on, **let's make a movie."**

"**Take one, get me on the bed."** Sam said as he rubbed the tip of his hard cock against her slit leaving pre-cum in it's wake. **"Take two, in the kitchen instead." **

"No way Sam!" she said with a laugh as her cheeks flushed pink. Sam laughed and kissed her.**  
"Take three, anyway you wanna be." ** he said sexily as he slid a second skin condom on. **"Baby, just say yes." **Mercedes breath caught in her throat, when he rolled them on the floor and the camera followed them with a whir. He slid into her slick hole as deep as he could. **"Take four, get me on the floor." **She moaned. He wrapped her legs around his waist, he wrapped his arm around her waist and with the other lifted them off the floor. The camera whirring with every move he made. **"Take five, up against the door." **

"Fuck." she muttered when he slammed her against the door.**  
"Take six, real freaky shit." **he said with a chuckle. **"I'm sure you'll like it. Take seven, backseat on my ride." **he said as he fucked her hard against the door. "**Take eight, on the grass outside. **She looked at him like he was crazy and shook her head no. He laughed again. Mercedes let her disappointment show on her face when he pulled out and lowered her to the floor. He got behind her, pushed her toward the bed. **"Take nine, from behind." ** he said as he rammed his herculean cock back into her saturated pussy and began to fuck her hard and deep.

"Fuck Sam!" she screamed at the pleasure he sent coursing through her body. **  
"Take ten, turn on the lights." ** he said as he pulled out again. He left the camera aimed on her amazing ass while he flipped the light switch. He walked back to the bed, laid down, pulled her on top of him and helped her lower herself onto his waiting cock. "**Take eleven, on top of me." **Mercedes rode like she was at a rodeo. "Fuck Mercy, fuck me." he moaned as she bounced on his granite-like cock; sending him as deep into her wet, tight pussy as he could get. She rode until she sent herself into multiple earth-shattering orgasms. Sam pushed her off. Mercedes sat with her knees in the bed. He stood before her. He removed the condom and placed his hand on the back of her head. **"Take twelve, you're tasting me."** he said as she opened her mouth and he pushed his tremendous cock into her mouth. Sam moaned her name as she slid her mouth back and forth along the shaft. She licked and sucked the head every time she ran into it. It drove Sam crazy that, without him asking, she took his huge unyielding cock deep into her throat. She looked up at him with a sexy glint in her eye as he fucked her mouth. Sam could feel himself about to cum and he began to pull out but she grabbed his ass and held him in place and he shot his hot load down her throat. After he pulled out of her mouth, he watched as Mercedes swallowed every last drop of him. He kissed her then smiled. **"Now that we're done, baby, let's watch us on TV." **Sam rose from the bed and hooked the camera up to the TV. He came back to the bed and laid beside a spent but satisfied Mercedes. "You ready?"

"As I'll ever be." she said with a tired smile. He returned the smile and pressed play. They watched the video of their hot session. Sam couldn't help but touch Mercedes again. She opened her legs for him and he fingered her into submission again.

"That was a really good time." Mercedes said breathlessly.

"Good." he said kissing her. "We can do it again sometime."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, **let me produce you babe." **he said stroking her lightly. **"Let me direct you babe. I wanna cast you." **she panted beneath his touch. **"And let me do your booking too. It's gonna be me and you."**

"Ok, ok, ok. Just stop teasing me." Mercedes said grabbing his hand and sliding three of his fingers deep inside of her.

Sam smirked, picked up the camera's remote, pressed a button and said, **"I'm gonna be the camera crew."**


End file.
